


Резиночка

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День святого Валентина в "Сариф Индастриз".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Резиночка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex.   
> Моя благодарность K. Depressnyak за редактирование текста.

День бешеных сердечек, розового хлама и озабоченных женщин, который в народе почему-то именуется Днем святого Валентина, близился к концу. В этот день Притчард запирался в своем кабинете и старался не показывать из него носа даже для того, чтобы выпить кофе. Выслушивать очередное щебетание какой-нибудь лаборантки – нет уж, увольте. Поэтому он уткнулся в монитор с озабоченным видом, словно от этого как минимум зависела судьба мира.   
  
Рабочий день почти закончился, но это не было поводом терять бдительность - за дверями вполне могла оказаться настойчивая поклонница с очередной коробкой шоколада.

Стук в дверь заставил его подскочить на месте.

– Фрэнсис, это я. Открой! – раздался знакомый требовательный голос.

– Я работаю, между прочим. И тебе тоже советую этим заняться.

– Да я не против. Только впусти меня.

– Дженсен, у тебя для этого есть собственный кабинет.

– Но сейчас он доверху завален коробками, открытками, игрушками и шариками. Фрэнсис, пожалуйста!

Притчард смилостивился – нечасто глава службы безопасности «Сариф Индастриз» снисходил до таких уговоров – и разблокировал дверь. Дженсен как-то слишком быстро вошел, плотно закрыл за собой дверь и только после этого перевел дыхание. Он выглядел уставшим, словно только что вернулся из очередной изматывающей миссии.

– И как ты умудряешься еще спокойно работать в этот день? – со вздохом спросил он.

– Дженсен, ты не поверишь, но замок на двери может творить чудеса, – язвительно заметил Фрэнк.

– Я не успел даже дойти до лестницы. А теперь тем количеством шоколада, которым забит мой офис, вполне можно отравить весь взвод таггартовских телохранителей. И зачем они его мне дарят? Я же большинство из них даже не знаю!

– Ну ты же у нас геро-о-ой, – с сарказмом протянул Фрэнк. Его раздражало, что вокруг Адама всегда крутились какие-то вертихвостки. – Тебе положено иметь кучу фанатеющих поклонниц, мечтающих стать миссис Дженсен.

Адам подошел к Фрэнку и заглянул ему через плечо, делая вид, что его интересует происходящее на мониторе.

– В этом случае есть одна проблема, – хитро улыбаясь, он зацепил пальцем резинку на хвосте Притчарда и начал осторожно ее стягивать. - золотое кольцо мне на палец надеть не получится. 

Он несколько раз сжал ладонь в кулак перед носом Фрэнка, наглядно демонстрируя, что металлический аксессуар явно не удержится на механических пальцах, и одновременно отвлекая техника от своих манипуляций с его прической. 

Притчард дернулся, почувствовав неладное, и мотнул головой. В результате этого завоеванная резинка осталась в ладони Адама. 

– Ты...! – воскликнул Фрэнк, возмущенно уставившись на Адама. А тот с невозмутимым видом покрутил свой трофей в руке, внимательно разглядывая, и, словно придя к верному решению, с совершенно серьезным видом натянул ее себе на палец. Дженсен хмыкнул, рассмотрев результат.

– А знаешь, твое кольцо мне вполне подходит! – заявил он и с довольным видом покинул кабинет, оставив совершенно опешившего Фрэнка.


End file.
